pretty_little_liarsfandomcom_pl-20200217-history
Can You Hear Me Now?
Can You Hear Me Now? '''''to czwarty odcinek pierwszego sezonu serialu Pretty Little Liars i czwarty odcinek całego serialu. Został wyemitowany 29 czerwca 2010r. w USA. Streszczenie thumb|Ding Dong suka nie żyje.|left|144x144pxPo zniszczeniu samochodu Seana, Hanna otrzymała od swojej mamy reprymendę, która powiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć przed domem samochodu policyjnego. Idąc dalej ze swoim nowym planem dziewczyny samochodu Seana, Hanna otrzymała od swojej mamy reprymendę, która powiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie chce widzieć przed domem samochodu policyjnego. Idąc dalej ze swoim nowym planem dziewczyny dopracowywały detale dotyczące memoriału ku pamięci Alison. Nagle Hanna powiedziała, że nie chce już odpowiadać za bransoletkę Alison więc wzięła ją Spencer. Spencer wyszła z pomysłem na odcięcie sie od "A". Zablokowała wszystkie wiadomości przychodzące od osób nieznajomych na telefonie i laptopie. Reszta dziewczyn zrobiła tak samo. Dziewczyny także widziały Pana Fitza jadącego na rowerze,miał na sobie krótkie spodenki; Aria była wyraźnie upokorzona, gdy dziewczyny komentowały jego nogi. Właśnie wtedy wiatr przywiał kartkę z zaginięciem Alison, na której było dopisane na czerwono ''"Ding Dong suka nie żyje". thumb|Maya daje szalik Emily. W szkole Maya dała Emily szalik, który założyła na szyję, ale niedługo później zdjęła go, gdy dziewczyny mówiły, że jest ładny. Skłamała mówiąc że nie jest nowy, czuła się niekomfortowo myśląc, że cały świat wie kim jest i dlaczego. Później zadzwonił ojciec Hanny mówiąc jej, że przyjeżdża do Rosewood. Hanna podejrzewa, że to z powodu rozbitego samochodu Seana, ale nie chciała go o to pytać. thumb|Aria rozmawia z Ezrą w klasie|left Aria spotkała się z Ezrą w klasie, gdzie przypuszcają, że ktoś może wiedzieć o ich związku. Więc Ezra zaprosił Arię do swojego mieszkania, aby to przedyskutować. Zgodzili się na spotkanie wieczorem. thumb|Pan Sheldrake gratuluje Spencer jej eseju. Na korytarzu Hanna powiedziała dziwczynom o powrocie taty, one zapytały czy to z powodu wypadku lecz Hanna zaczęła sie bronić mówiąc, że tylko chce sie spotkać. Wtedy Pan Sheldrake, nauczyciel rosyjskiego, powiedział, że jej esej był tak znakomity, że wysłał go na konkurs - Złota Orchidea. Dziewczyny nie były zdziwnione, że Spencer osiągnęła kolejny sukces lecz nie wiedziały, że to nie ona napisała ten esej. thumb|Nowy partner Emily|left Następnie Emily poszła do klasy na chemię, gdzie zobaczyła stojącego samotnie Toby'ego. Dał jej do zrozumienie, że przepisał się na jej lekcje chemii, następnie skomentował, że wcześniej miała szalik, a teraz już go nie ma. Jakby tego było mało nauczyciel chemii przydzielił jej Toby'ego jako partnera do doświadczeń, Emily skłamał, że jej to nie przeszkadza. Gdy Emily otworzyła książkę doznała szoku, gdy zobaczyła w niej zdjęcie, na którym całuje się z Mayą na imprezie u Noela. Natychmiast zamknęła książkę z nadzieją, że nikt nie zobaczył zdjęcia. Czy Toby zobaczył? thumb|Alison i Aria widzą pocałunek Byrona i Meredith.U Arii w domu Ella gotowała kolację. Aria powiedziała swojej mamie, że nie będzie jej dziś na kolacji i Ella powiedziała, że Mike też ma na dziś inne plany więc zjedzą romantyczną kolację we dwoje z Byronem. Wtedy Aria znowu przypomniała sobie o pocałunku w samochodzie jej ojca z Meredith. W tym czasie dodatkowo przypomniała sobie jak Ali kazała Arii powiedzieć o tym pocałunku Elli. Gdy Byron próbował dodzwonić się do Arii, Ali zabroniła jej odbierać, ponieważ uważała, że będzie chciał się z tego wszystkiego tłumaczyć. Alison ostrzegła ją, że może stracić oboje rodziców jeśli nie powie tego swojej mamie. Więc Aria podeszła do swojej mamy jakby chciała jej powiedzieć coś ważnego, ale stchórzyła i tylko zapytała o marchew zostawiając zaciekawiona Ellę. thumb|Hanna szuka stroju na kolacje z ojcem. |left W domu Spencer Hanna szukała stroju na kolację z tatą. Spencer mówiła o tym, że może mieć kłopoty przez kradzież eseju Melissy. Hanna zapytała Spencer czy sprawdzała swoje wiadomości po to, aby sprawdzić czy nie ma jakiejś od "A", ale Spencer powiedziała, że nie i Hanna także zaprzeczyła. thumb|Emily spotyka Mayę. Emily natknęła się na Mayę w restauracji, gdzie pracuje i pokazała jej zdjęcia z imprezy i zapytała ją czy ona je tam włożyła, ale Maya zaprzeczyła. Emily zapytała jeszcze raz głośniejszym tonem czy, aby na pewno ich tam nie wkładała, ale Maya znowu zaprzeczyła i powiedziała, że nie widzi a tym nic złego jeśli ktoś by je zobaczył. Włożyłą zdjęcia do torby Emily i wróciła do pracy. thumb|Hanna wybiera się na kolację ze swoim ojcem. |left Później wieczorem Tom przyjechał do domu Hanny, aby zabrać ja na kolajcę. Ashley była pod wrażenie, że została zaproszona na kolację, więc ubrała się na tą okazję. Próbowała ukryć swoje rozczarowanie, gdy okazało się, że tylko Hanna została zaproszona.Na zewnątrz Tom powiedział, że lepiej żeby on prowadził samochód, poniewaz jest nowy, wtedy Hanna stanęła w miejscu i powiedziała, że jednak zaprosił ją z powodu rozbitego auta Seana. Zgodził sie, ale zapytał czy jakoś może to załagodzić, po krótkiej ciszy Hanna poszła razem z ojcem. thumb|Rozmowa Arii i Ezry. W domu Ezry, Aria była podekscytowana odwiedzinami. Temat przeniósł się na Ellę i Byrona i Ezra zasugerował, że może Ella juz powinna wiedzieć o niewierności męża. Wspomniał o nieporozumieniu jakie było między jego rodzicami, gdzie oboje tolerowali swoja niewierność. Powiedziłą Arii, że ona nie ponosi odpowiedzialności na naprawianie błędów rodziców i oskarżył ja o bycue dziecinną. Aria wyszła urażona. thumb|Hanna opowiada przyjaciółkom o wieczorze z ojcem. |left Następnego dnia szczęśliwa Hanna opowiedziała dziewczynom o poprzednim wieczorze spedzonym z ojcem. Mówiła, że spotkają się na kolejnej kolacji oraz odwiedzi ojca w Maryland. Dzwonek!!! Ezra w swojej klasie w czasie lekcji w niezręcznej dyskusji z uczniami na temat lektury, którą mieli przeczytać. Gdy uczeń imieniem Sperling odezwał się, Ezra naskoczył na niego, że nie rozumie książki, ponieważ on próbował obronić wypowiedź Arii. W końcu pozwolił mu dokończyć, ale Spencer i Emil zauważyły tą dziwną i niezręczną sytuację. thumb|Dowcip Po lekcjach Toby poszedł otworzyć swoja szafkę. Po otwarciu szafki wypadła z niej duża ilość pianki do golenia oraz w tle było słychac śmiechy osób, który zrobiły ten żart. Emily oglądała to zanim Toby sie odwrócił. thumb|Hanna poznaje Kate|left Wieczorem Tom zabrał Hannę nie tylko na kolecję, ale to było coś więcej. Zapytał ja co u niej słychać, a wtedy pojawiły się wie osoby. Nowa narzeczona Toma z córką w wieku Hanny. Tom pocałował obie kobiety, Hanna była zdumiona, ale starała się być uprzejma. thumb|Pijany Wren W tym czasie Spencer była u siebie w pokoju oglądając bransoletkę Alison, gdy nagle usłyszała trzaski na dole. Bardzo ostrożnie zeszła na dół, zabrała nóż z kuchni, gdy niespodziewanym gościem okazał się pijany Wren. Przyniósł wielka roślinę w doniczce, która zabrał z przed domu i Spencer zauważyła, że zepsuł tylne, drzwi włamują się. Wren powiedział, że Spencer zablokowała jego numer i wtedy zdała sobie sprawę, że nie tylko odcięła się od "A", ale także od Wrena. Spencer kazała Wrenowi wyjść, ale on zażądał rozmowy z jej rodzicami. Ale Peter i Veronica byli na zakupach z Melissą w Nowym Jorku. Wtedy Wren strącił roślinę z blatu na podłogę. Wren próbował flirtować, ale Spencer posadziła go na krześle i odłożyła nóż. Na zewnątrz ktoś nagrywał wszystko co działo się w kuchni... thumb|Kłótnia Arii i Ezry. |left Później Aria w szale wpadła do mieszkania Ezry, ponieważ była zezłoszczona sytuacją jaka zaszła w szkole podczas lekcji angielskiego. Pytała czy to miała być jakaś nauczka i nie ma jej mówić co ma robić bo nie zna jej rodziców i jej także nie zna. Ezra zgodził się, że jej nie zna i zamknął drzwi. thumb|Wren przeprasza SpencerWracając do Spencer, Wren przeprosił za bałagan i stłuczona doniczkę z rośliny. Spencer zaproponowała mu odwiezienie do motelu motelu, zgodził się, ponieważ nie był w stanie prowadzić. Na kolacji Hanny z potencjalnie nowa rodziną, Kate opowiedziała historię o żeglowaniu; Hanna uśmiechnęła się uprzejmie. Isabel zaproponował, aby Kate nauczyła Hannę żeglować i Hanna powiedziała żart, którego nikt nie zrozumiał. Tom przerwał niezręczną sytuację zawstydzając Hannę sprawą z samochodem Seana i umówił się z paną Ackard, że Hanna będzie jej pomagała w swoim gabinecie dentystycznym bez zapłaty. Wtedy Hanna otrzymała wiadomość S.O.S. od Spencer. thumb|Emily zauważa Toby'ego|left Emily wyszła z domu, aby wyrzucić do kosza zdjęcia z pocałunkie i wtedy zauważył ja Toby i zaczął konwersację. Emily zapytała Tobiego czy widział zdjęcie w jej książce. Odpowiedział, że nie ma z tym problemu i ludzie się od niego nie dowiedzą. Toby wykorzystał tą sytuację i powiedział, żeby być kimś kim się jest a nie kimś kim ludzie chcialiby abyśmy byli. thumb|Aria czyta list od "A",który dostała jej mama Wracając do Ezry, razem z Arią relaksowali się, gdy Aria stwierdziła, że koniec z tajemnicami i powie mamie o zdradzie jej ojca. Gdy Aria wróciął do domu zauważyła swoja mamę siedząca na fotelu, chciała jej powiedziec o zdradzie, ale nim cos powiedziała, Ella wstała dała jej list, w którym była wiadomość od A o zdradzi Byrona i o tym, że Aria wiedziała o tej sprawie. Ella odeszła załamana. thumb|Spencer i Hanna|left Spenecer odprowadziła Wrena do pokoju motelowego, na pożegnanie pocałowali się dwa razy na oczach Hanny siedzącej w samochodzie. Zaprosił ja do środka, ale ona odmówiła. Nagle "A" zadedykował w radiu piosenkę dla Hanny- "I don't need you anymore" ("Już cię więcej nie potrzebuje") - więc Hanna tego słuchała i załamała się, że nie ma ucieczki przed "A". Emily spotkała Mayę zainspirowana słowami Tobiego przeprosiła ją za oskarżenia. Emily zapytała ją o trochę przestrzeni i Maya zgodziłą się, mówiąc jej, że zależy jej na Emily i dla niej może poczekać. thumb|To nie będzie takie prosteHanna i Spencer wróciły do domu Spencer i zauważył wiadomość od "A" napisana czerwoną szpinką na lustrze: "To nie będzie takie proste suki." Spencer wysłała S.O.S. do Emily i Arii i dziewczyny zobaczyły wiadomość razem. Bransoletka Alison nei została ruszona, ale potłuczona doniczka z kwiatem na dole została ułożona na blacie w grób. Tytuł *Zwrot "Can you hear me now?" po polsku oznacza "Czy teraz mnie słyszysz?". W USA został spopularyzowany przez firmę telekominkacyjną Verizon Wireless, której przedstawiciel w jednej z reklam zmieniał swoje położenie, co kilka sekund, pytając "Can You Hear Me Know?", zanim powiedział "W porządku". *Zwrot ten to także tytuł czternastego studyjnego albumu amerykańskiego zespołu country Sawyer Brown. Główne role *Lucy Hale jako Aria Montgomery *Ashley Benson jako Hanna Marin *Shay Mitchell jako Emily Fields *Troian Bellisario jako Spencer Hastings *Sasha Pieterse jako Alison DiLaurentis Poboczne role *Laura Leighton jako Ashley Marin *Ian Harding jako Ezra Fitz *Bianca Lawson jako Maya St. Germain *Keegan Allen jako Toby Cavanaugh *Holly Marie Combs jako Ella Montgomery *Chad Lowe jako Byron Montgomery *Amanda Schull jako Meredith Sorenson *Roark Critchlow jako Tom Marin *Heather Mazur jako Isabel Randall *Natalie Floyd jako Kate Randall *Julian Morris jako Wren Kingston *Colby Paul jako Sperling *Keith Pillow jako Pan Sheldrake *Jami Ferreira jako właścieciel sklepu Muzyka *"Thieves and Their Hands" - 'Rachel Cantu '(policja odwozi Hannę do domu) *"Seven" - 'Chew Lips '(Maya daje Emily szalik) *"Go Jettsetter" - 'The Postmarks '(Hanna wybiera, w co ma się ubrać na spotkanie z ojcem) *"Charmed Life" - 'Joy Williams '(ojciec przyjeżdża po Hannę) *"In My Stride" - 'Oh Mercy '(Aria kłóci się z Ezrą) *"Ride" - 'Cary Brothers '(Kate i Isabel przychodzą na obiad) *"We Started Somethin'" - '''Lana Mir (oburzona Aria rozmawia z Ezrą) *"My Oldest Friend" - Andrew Belle '(podczas obiadu Hanny i jej ojca) *"Comatose" - '''Timmy Curran '(podczas obiadu Arii i Ezry) *"I Don't Need You Anymore" - 'Jim Camacho '("A" dedykuje tę piosenkę Hannie) Cytaty Nawigacja Kategoria:Sezon 1 Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki sezonu 1 Kategoria:A do Z